


Diet/Junk Food

by norah



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Other, anthropomorfic - Freeform, food!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diet/Junk Food dubcon. I'm, um. Sorry about my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diet/Junk Food

**Author's Note:**

> /o\

Diet did not want Junk Food. Diet did not let its eyes linger on the plump donuts and enticing curls of chips as Junk Food lay indolently about the supermarket. Diet was not interested in Junk Food at all.

"You're a disgrace," Diet hissed, "Flaunting yourself like that, corrupting innocents with your sick, sugary, high-sodium perversions. As though anyone would want you, if they knew what was really in you, if they knew how empty your pathetic calories actually are."

Junk Food smiled lazily. "Jealous? You should be, with your watery celery sticks and insipid lowfat milk. At least I," and here Junk Food paused and stretched, letting Diet catch a fleeting glimpse of its creamy filling, "satisfy those who take me home."

"Slut!" Diet shrieked. "You're nothing but a cheap fling, a whore. They use you for a moment's pleasure and all they are left with is guilt! At least they commit to me!"

"Oh, yes, they _commit_," spat Junk Food. "For a little while. It's all romance and excitement for a few days, a week, all 'I'll stay with you forever,' isn't it? And then the cheating starts. A nibble here, a lick there - and how long do they hold out against what I can offer them? Then you're yesterday's news. At least they always come back to me."

"You little _slag_!" And Diet was on Junk Food, clawing, tearing at the crinkling cellophane of Junk Food's plastic package, biting at whatever candied surface it could reach. Junk Food struggled to get free. "Get off me! Let me go! You said you didn't want to touch me!"

"Oh, is that what I said?" Diet growled. "Everyone touches you, why shouldn't I?" Diet sank its teeth into a jelly-filled softness. "Too good for me? You little _bitch_." Diet licked the too-salty tears Junk Food shed, nibbled at the crispy edges of its trembling body. "I can take you," Diet whispered, "I can take you, I can swallow you whole and there's nothing you can do about it, I can take you in my mouth and make you moan," and here Diet suited actions to words, licking slickly down the length of Junk Food, who let out a quivering groan of submission, "I can drink you down, every last fizzy drop, and you'll be mine, mine and no-one else's."

Junk food quivered under Diet's onslaught. To be part of Diet, to belong to Diet - how long had that been its dream? Though it knew that it could never truly happen, it resolved to enjoy this interlude as long as it could. Writhing under Diet's wet tongue and angry hot words, Junk Food begged to be taken, to be eaten, to be licked and sucked and devoured.

Diet panted as it rocked aginst Junk Food, hating it, loving it, angry and violent and defiling and defiled. Junk Food filled it and was consumed by it, and they came together in a glorious rich rush of cream and moans and sweet obscenities. In the morning, Diet would wake, and curse itself, and rail against Junk Food for tempting it into sin. But for now, covered in salty release, completed and satiated, it didn't matter. They were together.


End file.
